Once Upon a Time: Tales of the Guardians
by Anya-BlazeSweet-Wishes08
Summary: Regina might've brought the worlds together, but not all villains let go of their grudges. Peace could only last for so long. Guardians were chosen to protect the little forgotten spot in Maine. They did their best,but were too late to stop another curse. But it only took the ones the villains wanted to punish. Lucy,a few years older,has found them. And plans on bringing them home.
1. Ch1: Prolog

((I don't own any of these characters based of Disney films used in Once Upon a Time, all I own is my idea for my character(who's based off of my favorite christmas story) , this story is written just for fun cause I like the idea. I hope you all like it too))

Ok so stop me if you heard this before. . . .Once Upon a Time~. . . .yeah, you're probably thinking of something already aren't you? Well this story is very much like others you've heard. And I'll make a safe bet and say it won't be the last.

I am very thankful Regina brought all the world's together, that's how I met my friends and my new love. But even though she changed for the better, not every evil heart was swayed so easily.

It's my fault these two villains met, my fault my first love is gone, my fault this cursed started and ruined the peace everyone worked so hard to make.

But you'll find all that out later, in time.

For now I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Alana. I work in an old fashioned dance studio that also functions as a clothes shop. The building is meant for dancing. Dance floor, dance shoes, dancing dresses, dancing suites, dancing this and dance that. It was surprising I still liked dancing myself. But I do, so very much. It's my life.

I live with my adoptive parents, they're not married, I don't even call them mom and dad. I call them Ms. Noelle and Mr. Achbor. I can't even call them parents, more like bosses; but I don't get paid.

But. . .my life isn't too bad. Every morning I get up extra early to clean the dance studio. I do this so I can dance while cleaning. And apparently someone noticed. A young hispanic man, around my age. He comes by everyday now to watch me dance. I once asked who he was, he simply said "Call me Coco"

We became friends, and one day he said he wanted to give me something in return for letting him see me dance. Now whenever I go out to the square, he plays his music for me. He strums his guitar and sings for me. He has the most wonderful voice. And plays guitar like no other. He hangs out with a few other people. I wish I could met them, but it's dangerous enough for me to have one friend. My bosses would keep me inside for life if they ever found out. Thank the gods they like staying inside and like sending me everywhere to do stuff for them.

Everything in my life seemed. . . ok I guess. I didn't mind living it. But then this girl came, talking of stories, some. . .nutcracker. I didn't understand what it meant then. But I do now.

Well I think that's enough for an introduction to this I guess. Now if your interested, you can keep reading, or turn back and read something else, up to you. But I will tell our stories. One way or another.


	2. Ch2: Knock on the door

((I don't own any of these characters based of Disney films used in Once Upon a Time, all I own is my idea for my character(who's based off of my favorite christmas story) , this story is written just for fun cause I like the idea. I hope you all like it too, oh I'm also throwing in a few Non-Disney movies as well))

Everyday she has the same dream every night. A guy with a red hoodie, a guitar, and with a skeleton hand. Black hair that seemed fun to ruffle up, handsome tanned skin, a little mole near his mouth. When he smiles he has a dimple on one side and none on the other. He calls her Nutcracker, that he'll always come back to her, he'll always remember her. And just as she is about to speak his name. She wakes up. And her daily routine starts.

Get up. Get dressed. Eat and make a quick breakfast. Go down stairs to the dance studio. Clean the hole studio. Wipe. Sweep. Dust. Polish. Shine. And, dance. She got up early every morning so while cleaning, she could dance. Dance the way she loves to, full of passion and life. If only she had music to go with it. When she dances she has a song in her heart that plays in her mind. But sadly, she can never remember the words. If only she could remember them.

For awhile she danced with no one watching. Until he stopped by. A guy whom told her to call him, Coco. Odd nickname she thought but weirder is that he called her Nutcracker. She always danced with moves from the nutcracker ballet. They're the only dances she knows.

Oh my this might be confusing, she is "Alana!"

She smiles as she looks over at the window seeing a familiar face. Alana walks over as she places a finger to her lips. She then signs to him " _Silly Coco, you could get me in trouble"_ Coco signs back sorry as he nervously smiles at her. Alana and Coco have been friends for a while now. Coco isn't his real name but at the same time he can't remember his old name. The two live in Farey Town.

A small town in Maine. People pass through saying it reminds them of another place, but no one can recall the name. It was quite strange.

Anyway Coco and Alana sign to each other for a bit before he heads off to perform in the square for money and she finishes cleaning the dance studio she works for.

Around nine o'clock Ms. Nolle comes down stairs. "Morning ma'am" Alana says with a slight bow. "I have finished cleaning for this morning" "Good, have you made breakfast yet?" Ms. Nolle says as a tone as cold as ice. "No ma'am" "Then get to it" "We're out of eggs ma'am" "Then go to town and get some you stupid girl" Alana nods.

It's true they were out of eggs but only cause she threw them away to get an excuse to go out to the main square. Alana gets ready then hears a knock at the door and a yell from Mr. Achbor to answer it.

With a sigh she does and is surprised to see a new face. A preteen dark skinned girl wearing purple, with long dark hair and a friendly smile. "Hi Clara, my names Lucy, we're friends"


End file.
